Forbidden Love
by TheGoldenYoshichu
Summary: The Mane Six and all of their friends are partying in celebration of the end of the war. Pinkie Pie spends time enjoying the company of a new friend. Meanwhile Fluttershy also seems to have found a new friend that needs her more than either of them realize. Sequel to A Griffon's Allegiance.
1. Chapter 1: Party and Prophecy

**Chapter 1: Party and Prophecy**

All of the ponies in Ponyville were in extremely high spirits. The war between Equestria and Grifforia had recently ended and the army of ponies had prevailed over Grifforia's griffons. Finally the bitter rivalry between the two countries would officially come to an end and a truce would be formed. Soon griffons and ponies would be able to live together in perfect harmony. The longtime hatred and mistrust had ended and it would finally be replaced with friendship and understanding. The local bakery SugarCube Corner was hosting a massive party to celebrate the end of the war and the beginning of a new alliance between Equestria and Grifforia.

Gilda and Rainbow Dash decided to go onto the dance floor together for the first time in many years. It had been quite a while since either of them had danced, especially with each other. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were currently on the stage dressed in their rock band attire. The four fillies were performing a rock song which the two fliers were enjoying immensely. They danced the night away as the music played on. Gilda and Rainbow Dash were both extremely happy to be together. Their friendship had evolved into a much deeper and more beautiful relationship now that the duo had finally confessed their feelings for each other. Their many friends smiled as they watched the rainbow maned pegasus pony dance with the brown and white griffon. Seeing two of their close friends look so happy to be together warmed their hearts immensely. They knew that Rainbow Dash and Gilda would be happy for a long time.

Twilight Sparkle was sitting by herself at a table with her purple head bent over a small piece of parchment. The purple alicorn was reading it intently in an attempt to decipher its meaning. Her purple eyes moved fast as she took in all of the words that were written on the parchment before her. Twilight Sparkle liked to have a good time but this parchment had been a brand new discovery and she was very eager to figure out whatever its meaning could be. Her marefriend Trixie Lulamoon walked over to her and then she sat down at the table with her. She drank down a glass of cider and talked to Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight." she said with a rather cute blush and smile showing on her face. "Would you like to dance with The Great and Powerful Trixie?"

"Just a minute Trixie." Twilight Sparkle told her without even looking away from her parchment. "I'm trying to figure out what this poem means."

Trixie glanced at the small bit of parchment and she could see its words clearly. She read the parchment aloud in a confused sort of voice.

"When one who's consumed by hatred and greed." she began. "Has his heart warmed in his time of need. He shall turn back into who he truly is. And happily ever after he shall live."

Trixie stared at the parchment in confusion as she tried to figure out its meaning. Eventually she shrugged and tried once again to get Twilight Sparkle to dance with her.

"I've been reading up on this and I still can't figure out what it means." Twilight Sparkle said in a frustrated tone as she reread the poem for the umpteenth time during the party, much to Trixie's displeasure.

"Twilight has anypony ever told you that you read too much?" Trixie asked her marefriend in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Actually many times." Twilight Sparkle admitted with a small blush growing on her face.

"Well they're right." Trixie said firmly as she got up from the table and took Twilight Sparkle's hoof in her own. "You need to have a bit of fun once in a while."

With that, Trixie dragged Twilight Sparkle onto the dance floor and began to dance with her. Twilight Sparkle was a bit embarrassed at first but she started to relax as she moved to the beat of the song. Trixie's purple cape flowed as she moved gracefully around the room with her marefriend. Twilight Sparkle really enjoyed the time she was spending with Trixie. Suddenly she felt something get placed on her head. She looked upwards and noticed that her purple starry hat was now perched on the top of her head and her matching cape had been wrapped around her neck. The purple alicorn was now wearing the outfit that she wore whenever she had a magic performance.

"Trixie did you do this?" Twilight Sparkle asked in an astonished voice as she continued dancing with her dark purple cape flowing behind her as she spun around.

"Trixie did." Trixie replied with a smile as she dipped Twilight Sparkle down a bit and pulled her back up to continue their dance. "You were so busy dancing with Trixie that she was able to summon your clothing here and put it on you without you noticing." A smile grew on Twilight Sparkle's face as the duo kept dancing. Trixie was definitely proud of how she had been able to get Twilight Sparkle into her stage outfit without the purple alicorn being any the wiser about what she was doing. Twilight Sparkle grinned as the duo continued to dance. The two ponies definitely enjoyed each other's company. They truly cared for each other on a very deep level.

Meanwhile Spike and Rarity were dancing together with love filled expressions on their faces. The unicorn and the dragon were blissfully unaware of the other ponies that were in the room. They only saw each other and that was all that mattered to them. The duo focused only on each other as they kept dancing to the rhythm of the song. Spike just gazed into Rarity's sapphire blue eyes with a look of admiration on his purple face. His red cape flowed behind him as Rarity stared straight into the emerald green eyes that were hidden underneath the black mask. Spike hadn't bothered to change out of his superhero costume but Rarity didn't mind. The party was informal and besides she found Spike to be quite cute when he was dressed as Hum Drum. She held his blue gloved hands in her white hooves as they moved to the beat of the song with their gazes never wavering from each other's eyes. Spike spun Rarity around a bit and the white unicorn smiled. She loved spending time with Spike and he was certainly a polite dragon. He treated her with the most respect that he could give. Rarity truly deeply loved Spike and he really loved her too. The duo kept dancing without a single care in the world.

Rainbow Dash and Gilda were dancing together and they were having the time of their lives. Normally the duo didn't care much for dancing but this was a rock song and not some classical tune so they were a lot more inclined to be on the dance floor with other ponies. The music had a fast pace that perfectly matched their personalities. The light blue pegasus and the griffon moved at such a fast pace that the other ponies in the room were giving them a wide berth out of fear of injury. Rainbow Dash and Gilda moved so rapidly and haphazardly that one could get hurt if they weren't careful. Neither of the two fliers paid any mind to the alarmed expressions on the faces of the other ponies. Both of the fliers were really getting into the song that was playing. Rainbow Dash and Gilda were in their own little world as they let the music fill their minds and danced energetically with each other. Gilda spun Rainbow Dash around and a small rainbow cyclone formed around the pegasus pony as she kept spinning. Then the rainbow maned pegasus spun Gilda around and soon enough the griffon was surrounded by a fiery cyclone. The duo finished their dance and the ponies in the room applauded enthusiastically.

While this was happening, two certain males in the room were staring at two certain females. Grayback and Psyke had their eyes locked on two female ponies in the room. Neither of them wanted to dance with the mares that they were observing. Instead they wanted to just talk with them. The duo got up from their seats and walked over towards the female ponies that they wanted to be with. The jet black griffon walked up towards Fluttershy while the bold fiery red alicorn strolled over to stand near Pinkie Pie. Grayback and Psyke asked their respective mares if they wanted to talk and to their surprise, both of the ponies accepted without any sort of hesitation. Pinkie Pie and Psyke walked out the door to talk outside while Grayback and Fluttershy went into the kitchen where there wouldn't be any ponies to see them together. What the two thieves wanted with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie was unknown.

**Author's Note: **Looks like things are about to get interesting. Also Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are not sharing the same OC. The only reason that they're in the same pairing is because I couldn't add OC twice.


	2. Chapter 2: A Thief's Heart

**Chapter 2: A Thief's Heart**

Grayback and Fluttershy walked into the kitchen of SugarCube Corner to talk amongst themselves. Fluttershy had been very surprised by the griffon's request to talk with her alone but she didn't think that she was in any danger. She knew that Grayback was a criminal but she also knew that he wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize his temporary freedom. She also knew that Gilda and the others were only a room away if she were to be in any danger. Fluttershy sat down at the lone small table in the room with Grayback and she politely waited for him to speak.

Grayback cleared his throat nervously as he stared at Fluttershy. The black and brown griffon was quite nervous about the situation he was in. Even he couldn't figure out why he had wanted to talk with Fluttershy so desperately. He didn't care what any of the other ponies thought of him so why should Fluttershy be any different? Yet when he looked at the yellow pegasus he couldn't help but feel strange. He noticed how beautiful her flowing pink mane looked as well as how pretty her eyes were.

_Come on Grayback. _he scolded himself. _Get a grip man. You were a ladies' man before. You had griffons melting at the sight of you back in Grifforia. You can handle talking to one pegasus._

"So umm Grayback." Fluttershy began rather timidly in her usual quiet tone of voice as she stared at the griffon before her. It was clear that she was a bit scared of Grayback. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well I just want to talk." Grayback said to her in an unusually nervous tone. "I just want to get to know you."

"Oh." Fluttershy replied in a surprised tone. "Well I love animals. I love taking care of them and making them happy."

"Really?" Grayback asked with genuine interest. He was very curious to hear more about the yellow pegasus that was sitting with him. "What kind of animals?"

"Oh all kinds." Fluttershy replied as she smiled a bit. "Squirrels, rabbits, mice, and all others. I love all types of animals and I want to take care of them as best as I can."

"Well that's cool." Grayback said. "I guess you know that I'm just a thief."

Fluttershy looked a bit nervous as she nodded. She knew what Grayback was like and yet she couldn't help but talk to him. She felt like Grayback was similar to Discord in that both had some good in them. Fluttershy kept talking and part of her hoped that she might help Grayback find the good that she knew was somewhere inside of him.

"Grayback?" Fluttershy began timidly. "Do you mind me asking why you're a thief?"

The jet black griffon was a bit shocked by the pegasus' question. He tried to think of an answer but to his surprise he couldn't find one. Why was he a thief? Why did he choose to live a life of crime instead of choosing something more respectable? He looked Fluttershy in the eyes and once again found himself distracted by her beauty. While Fluttershy wasn't like Rarity she had a sort of appearance about her that Grayback found extremely attractive. He realized that the yellow pegasus was waiting patiently for his response so he just began talking.

"Well I guess it started when Gilda attacked me." he told Fluttershy. "I hated her for it."

"Because of the scar?" Fluttershy asked. "Couldn't they have healed it?"

Grayback shook his head in response. Not a single griffon had been able to heal the scar that Gilda had given him.

"It's 'cause she messed up my looks." Grayback said. "I had griffons that were head over paw in love with me. Once I got that scar they looked at me like I was some kind of ugly monster."

Grayback didn't know why he was opening up to Fluttershy so willingly. He had never said anything like this before in his life. He had never told anyone anything about his personal life. Even Psyke, Monochrome, and Chunker knew very little about him. The griffons back in Grifforia treated him badly once he lost his good looks but he had never admitted that to a single living soul. Why was he talking to Fluttershy like this?

_What is wrong with me?_ Grayback thought furiously. _I'm spilling my guts out to a total stranger. This isn't like me. Why can't I just keep my beak shut? So what she's pretty? She's still an enemy._

Fluttershy however was listening intently to Grayback's story. She looked quite sad when she had heard how he had been rejected by his former admirers all because of a scar on his face.

"I'm sorry Grayback." Fluttershy whispered sadly.

"Sorry?" Grayback asked in a stunned tone. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because you didn't deserve to be hurt like that." Fluttershy told him. "I never knew that you were rejected so badly."

The duo sat in silence for a while as Grayback mulled the pegasus' words over. He was extremely surprised at how Fluttershy seemed to sympathize with him. Any other pony in the town would have said that Grayback had gotten what he had deserved for insulting Gilda. After a few moments of being silent, Grayback continued to speak.

"After a month or so I started to change." he told Fluttershy. "I lost my looks and turned into this." he gestured to his dark body and his red highlights. "I felt like a monster so I guess I became one."

"Oh my." Fluttershy whispered. "That's awful."

"Yeah and that's why I started being a criminal." Grayback told her. "I met the others and we started our own gang of thieves. We took what we wanted and attacked anyone that got in our way. I didn't care what anyone thought of me."

Grayback explained how he had gone through towns and enjoyed the fear that was on the faces of the ponies he and his team robbed. He started to truly like being a criminal. When he went to Ponyville he knew that he'd find Gilda. He explained how he had attacked the town in an attempt to get Gilda to show herself. Then he would give her a scar just like the one she had given him. A moment of silence passed before Grayback decided to speak again.

"Fluttershy." Grayback began. "Why are you acting so nice?"

"Is there something wrong?" Fluttershy asked anxiously.

"I thought you hated me." Grayback said.

"I could never hate anypony." Fluttershy said. "I think everyone has good in them. You helped us during the war."

"I was saving my own hide as much as yours." Grayback replied. "I wasn't being a hero. I was just looking out for myself and that just happened to include helping you."

"But you still helped us." Fluttershy insisted. "You aren't a monster. I think you just need a friend."

Grayback's eyes widened a bit as he listened to Fluttershy. He would never admit it to anyone but he had been quite lonely during his time as a thief. He may have had his teammates but they were more like business partners rather than friends. They had very little conversation that didn't involve planning a heist or some other crime. Grayback had barely ever talked to the others. He kept to himself, he only spoke when he needed to and he kept his comments as brief as he possibly could.

"You mean you want to be my friend?" Grayback asked in a quiet voice.

"I think I do yes." Fluttershy told him with a smile on her face. "Everyone deserves to have a friend in their lives."

Grayback was completely stunned at what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that Fluttershy actually wanted to be his friend. He gave the yellow pegasus a small hug and then the duo returned to the party and began to dance with each other, much to the surprise of the other ponies in the room. Nopony could believe that Fluttershy was dancing with a criminal. Her friends were definitely stunned by what they were seeing. Fluttershy however smiled happily as she danced with Grayback as his eyes changed to a different shade of brown.


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Love

**Chapter 3: Burning Love**

While Grayback and Fluttershy were having their conversation, Psyke as sitting outside with a pink earth pony. The bold red alicorn couldn't believe that Pinkie Pie had actually agreed to talk to him. The duo sat down at an outdoor table as Psyke tried to figure out the best way to begin a conversation with her. His mind drew a total blank and Psyke was getting very frustrated with himself.

_Way to go genius. _Psyke thought to himself angrily. _You go around dragging an enemy outside like this and you don't even know where to begin. No wonder ponies think you're insane._

Pinkie Pie meanwhile was whistling to herself. The pink pony was waiting for Psyke to speak with her. Pinkie Pie liked the way that the red alicorn looked. She looked at his fiery orange mane and felt a small blush begin to form on her already pink face. Psyke was definitely good looking and Pinkie Pie just wanted to talk with him.

"Psyke." she began as his crimson eyes locked onto her. "Do you wanna talk?"

"Ummm sure." Psyke replied nervously. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I wanna hear more jokes." Pinkie Pie said excitedly. "You're so funny!"

"You think I'm funny?" Psyke asked.

Pinkie Pie nodded her head a bunch of times and Psyke smiled a bit. He started telling some jokes and Pinkie Pie was giggling happily at each of them. The fiery red alicorn was surprised that the pink earth pony actually found him to be funny. Most ponies he met felt that his jokes were lame, annoying, and painfully unfunny. Pinkie Pie however was giggling so hard that it looked like she couldn't stop. Psyke grinned a bit as he listened to the female pony's laughter. He found Pinkie Pie's giggles to be extremely cute. Suddenly he had an unexplained urge to hug Pinkie Pie.

_No don't think like that. _Psyke thought to himself firmly. _You can't fall for her._

Psyke had always had a weakness for anything that was cute. He might have been a fire loving pony but he still had a thing for what he would refer to as cuteness overload. Unfortunately for him Pinkie Pie was cute all the time and he found her especially cute when she was laughing, which was what she was doing right now. Pinkie Pie wiped away the tears of laughter from her eyes as her giggling subsided. She and Psyke got up and walked through the empty streets of Ponyville as they continued to talk.

Pinkie Pie told Psyke that she loved making cupcakes, cookies, cakes and other delicious sweets. She mentioned that she especially loved throwing parties which was what had gotten her her cutie mark. Psyke then told Pinkie Pie that he had an uncanny control over all fire. He could be the cause of a fire or he could easily prevent one. The two ponies walked side by side until Pinkie Pie started giggling.

"What's so funny Pinkie?" Psyke asked in an upbeat tone. He was enjoying the time that he was spending with Pinkie Pie and he liked seeing her in a good mood.

"Your wing." Pinkie Pie said. "It's touching my cutie mark. It tickles." She kept on giggling uncontrollably as Psyke came to a stop. He quickly moved his wing off of Pinkie Pie's flank and could feel the blush growing on his crimson face. He mentally slapped himself for what he had just done.

_Come on Psyke get a grip on yourself! _he mentally shouted. _You can't go around tip touching her! Even if she is the cutest pony you've ever seen in your life._

Psyke and Pinkie Pie kept on walking as the red alicorn couldn't stop thinking about how cute the pink pony beside him was. He just wanted to give Pinkie Pie a great big hug but he didn't want to make her feel awkward. His crimson eyes widened as an idea made its way into his mind.

"Hey Pinkie." he began. "Have you ever flown before?"

"Lots of times." Pinkie Pie replied. "I've been in a hot air balloon. I tied balloons to myself and I even made my own PinkieCopter twice."

Psyke grinned a bit as he had a mental image of Pinkie Pie tied to a bunch of balloons. However that wasn't the type of flying that he had in mind.

"Do you want me to show you a really fun way of flying?" he asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"More fun than The PinkieCopter?" Pinkie Pie asked in disbelief as her sky blue eyes widened which only made her look cuter in Psyke's personal opinion.

"Loads more fun." Psyke told her with a grin as his horn glowed a bit in excitement.

"I wanna fly." Pinkie Pie said excitedly as she began to bounce up and down in her enthusiasm. Psyke found Pinkie Pie's excitement to be contagious and he barely kept himself from jumping around.

"Then follow me." Psyke replied as he made his way to a building with Pinkie Pie bouncing along behind him.

Soon enough the duo made their way onto the roof of a building and were looking down on the streets of Ponyville. Psyke had to admit that for a small town it did look a bit cool. Pinkie Pie was extremely eager to start flying so Psyke had her stand in front of him on her hind legs. He then stood on his hind legs and wrapped his forelegs around Pinkie Pie's waist. Then the duo jumped off the ledge of the building and Psyke's wings took them into the air. He flew into the night sky as Pinkie Pie laughed hysterically in enjoyment.

The fiery red alicorn felt himself blush and he was extremely thankful that his face was crimson. He held Pinkie Pie tightly as he flew through the air and made loops every now and then. He wasn't as skilled as Rainbow Dash, Gilda, or Lightning Dust but he still had some moves in him. Pinkie Pie sounded like she was having the time of her life as she flew through the air in Psyke's grip. She felt like Psyke was giving her a hug which caused her to blush a little. Pinkie Pie was starting to think that Psyke could be a really great friend.

All too soon it was time for their flight to come to an end. Psyke flew back to the ground and he let go of Pinkie Pie as he came to a smooth landing. Pinkie Pie kept telling Psyke that she had a lot of fun with him and Psyke grinned at that statement. He had enjoyed the time he had spent with Pinkie Pie and he wanted to hang out with her longer. The duo walked around until Pinkie Pie asked Psyke where he was staying for the night.

"No idea." Psyke told her honestly as he felt a bit of heartache. "I don't know if we're sticking around tonight."

"You can stay with me." Pinkie Pie told him as her blue eyes looked into his red ones. "I wanna keep talking with you."

"You really like hanging out with me?" Psyke asked in disbelief as his scarlet eyes widened in surprise.

"It was so much fun." Pinkie Pie said. "I really like you Psyke. You're a really great friend."

_She thinks I'm her friend?_ Psyke thought to himself. _She doesn't hate me?_

"Well maybe I could hang around you for a while." Psyke said with a grin. "You're a pretty awesome pony Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie suddenly moved closer to Psyke and gave him a hug. The strength of her embrace could have put that of a minotaur to shame.

"I love making new friends!" she shouted as she flung her forelegs around the alicorn with a broad and adorable grin on her pink face.

"It's been awesome hanging around with you Pinkalicious." Psyke said without thinking.

It seemed like time itself had frozen. A huge blush appeared on the faces of both ponies when they realized what had been said just then. Psyke mentally beat himself up at the sheer stupidity of what he had just said to Pinkie Pie.

_Really dude?_ he asked himself. _You hang around with an enemy. You start tip touching her and now you're giving her a pet name? What is wrong with you? Also Pinkalicious? Seriously? If you're gonna dig your own grave then at least think of something clever. You're hopeless Psyke. Totally hopeless._

Pinkie Pie however seemed to like the nickname that Psyke gave her. Her face brightened as she stated that she loved being called Pinkalicious.

"I like it." she said. "I love it. It's super duper amazing!" Her pink face was shining with happiness as a grin started to grown on Psyke's crimson face.

_Maybe you're not so hopeless after all. _he thought to himself as he looked at the positively ecstatic Pinkie Pie. The duo decided to return to the party but they both promised to keep their time alone a secret. They both made what had been referred to as a Pinkie Promise. They walked back into SugarCube Corner and continued to hang around the other ponies but they couldn't resist sneaking some glances at each other.


	4. Chapter 4: Farewell For Now

**Chapter 4: Farewell For Now**

The party at SugarCube Corner was coming to an end. There were very few ponies still on the dance floor and The Cutie Mark Crusaders had already packed up their instruments. Vinyl Scratch decided to play one last song before she left. The ponies still in the room enjoyed the song but it was clear that they were tired. Te hour was getting late and it was time for them to get back to their homes and get some sleep.

Grayback's army had left Ponyville and were heading back to their hideout. There simply wasn't a place big enough to hold all of them. Chunker and Monochrome had found a room at an inn for the foursome. Grayback quickly accepted the offer but Psyke refused. His teammates gave him some curious glances but they were too exhausted to argue with him about it. The three thieves went off while Psyke waited outside of SugarCube Corner for Pinkie Pie to come out and bring him to her house.

After twenty minutes or so, the bakery had emptied and Pinkie Pie had left the building. The pink pony led the way to her house and Psyke followed her with a small grin on his face. He was definitely looking forwards to spending some more time with Pinkie Pie. The duo walked on until they came to the pink pony's house. They went inside and into Pinkie Pie's room. The party pony made herself comfortable on the floor while she told Psyke to use the bed. The red alicorn didn't like this one bit and he insisted that he and Pinkie Pie should share the bed. Pinkie Pie stubbornly kept on refusing but Psyke wouldn't hear a word of it. His horn glowed and he levitated the pink pony off of the floor and onto the bed. Pinkie Pie giggled as she moved through the air and landed with a soft thump on her bed. The two ponies got comfortable underneath the blankets and fell asleep.

After about an hour, Psyke woke up and turned in his sleep. He noticed that Pinkie Pie was fast asleep and that she was shivering. The red alicorn touched a hoof to Pinkie Pie's body and he felt how cold she was. His horn glowed and he gently levitated Pinkie Pie next to him. He draped his bold red wing over Pinkie Pie's body and hoped that that would be enough to keep her warm. Pulling the blankets over the two of them again, Psyke closed his crimson eyes and tried to get back to sleep. He looked over at Pinkie Pie and noticed that she was snuggling up next to him. Psyke thought that Pinkie Pie was extremely cute when she was asleep like this. Her face had a very peaceful and content expression as she relaxed next to him. Psyke's eyes closed and he found himself falling into the most peaceful sleep he ever had in his life.

Morning came the next day and Celestia's sun rose into the sky. Ponies all over town awoke and went about their daily business. Pinkie Pie and Psyke woke up with blushes on their faces as they got out of bed and ate breakfast with each other. The conversation between the two ponies was casual but it was clear that both were a bit embarrassed by how they had slept next to each other the previous night. After a quick goodbye, Psyke left Pinkie Pie's house to find his teammates. Hopefully they wouldn't leave Ponyville without him.

Meanwhile Grayback had woken up and his jaw dropped when he looked into the mirror. His face had gone through a change overnight. His eyes had lightened to their normal chocolate brown color while the red highlights around them had turned light brown. His eyes and their highlights looked exactly the way they did when Grayback had lived back in Grifforia. He quickly made his way into the streets in the hopes of running into Fluttershy. He quickly found the yellow pegasus and she was surprised at how his face had changed. Grayback checked the time and decided that it would be best for him and his crew to leave town before Shining Armor tried to catch them and put them back in jail.

The foursome met up and had packed some bags with food and other supplies. They were ready to leave and go back to their hideout. Chunker and Monochrome took off into the sky while Grayback and Psyke hesitated. Both of the two fliers wanted to say goodbye to the mares that they had befriended. After making up excuses to each other, they took off in search of their friends. Grayback found Fluttershy and the two of them went for a walk together.

"I guess this is it." Grayback said. "Thanks for being a friend Fluttershy."

"Oh it's quite all right." Fluttershy said in her normal soft voice. "I enjoy making friends."

Grayback inched himself closer to Fluttershy and his heart was racing out of control.

"You've been a really great friend Fluttershy." he said as he leaned his head close to her. "I don't want to leave you like this."

"I don't want to see you get in trouble for me." Fluttershy told him. "I wish that Shining Armor didn't have to arrest you. I was really enjoying our time together."

Suddenly Grayback was struck by an idea. He knew that he couldn't bear to be away from Fluttershy so he took an extreme risk. He grabbed a piece of paper off the ground and wrote something down on it. He handed the paper to the yellow pegasus and her eyes widened a bit.

"This is where our hideout is." Grayback told her. "Will you write to me?"

Fluttershy stared at the paper before her and a smile formed on her face.

"I will." she told him happily.

Grayback moved towards Fluttershy and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Fluttershy looked surprised by the sudden show of affection but she didn't seem to dislike it. In fact she quickly returned Grayback's gesture with a kiss of her own. The duo kissed for a while and then Fluttershy's eyes widened. She quickly found a mirror and told Grayback to look at himself. Grayback did as he was told and he was astounded by what he saw.

Instead of the dark feathers that covered his head before, Grayback's head was now covered by brown feathers like it used to be. His chocolate brown eyes stared at him surrounded by the light brown highlights. His body regained its tanned appearance along with the light brown wings. His claws had shrunk a bit and were much neater than they had been before. Grayback's eyes were wide as dinner plates when he realized that he had transformed back into his old self. The most amazing thing about this transformation was that the scar running down his left eye had vanished.

"I can't believe it." he whispered. "I'm me again."

"You look really handsome." Fluttershy told him as she moved next to him. "I can see what you meant by good looks."

Grayback turned towards Fluttershy and kissed her on the lips. Fluttershy was in total shock but then she returned the kiss. While Grayback's beak made kissing difficult, both of them enjoyed it immensely. When they broke apart they spoke the words that neither of them had ever imagined they would say to each other.

"I love you Fluttershy." Grayback said.

"I love you too Grayback." Fluttershy replied.

After staring at each other for a few moments, Grayback bid his farewell and took off into the sky. Fluttershy watched him go with a smile on his face. She knew that he would be able to find the good inside of him. The yellow pegasus walked onwards and waited for the day when she would see Grayback again.

Meanwhile Psyke was running around looking for Pinkie Pie. He wanted to see the pink pony one last time before he had to leave Ponyville. He knew that it would most likely be a long time before he could return so he wanted to make sure that he said his farewell to the friend that he had made. Finally he found Pinkie Pie and quickly ran over to talk to her. The pink pony was excited to see him but sad to see him leave. They walked side by side and talked.

"You know Pinkie." Psyke said. "You're a really great friend. I wanna hang out with you sometime soon."

"I wanna hang out too." Pinkie Pie said. "Flying with you was so much fun."

"Im gonna miss you Pinkie." Psyke said in a somber tone that didn't suit him.

"I'm gonna miss you too Psyke." the pink pony replied.

Then out of nowhere Pinkie Pie gave Psyke a kiss on the cheek. Both of their faces blushed a furious shade of red from the sudden gesture of affection. Then the red alicorn returned the pink pony's gesture by kissing her on her own cheek. He grinned at the smile that was forming on Pinkie Pie's face as she touched a hoof to her cheek.

"You know Pinkie." he said with a smile. "You're really cute."

"Thanks Psyke." Pinkie Pie said to him in a whisper. For once the pink pony was at a loss for words. She hadn't been expecting to get a kiss from Psyke but she had liked it just the same. The two ponies stared at each other for a little while until they both kissed each other right on the lips.

The two ponies were in a state of blissful oblivion as they kissed each other passionately. There was nopony around to see them but even if there was they wouldn't have cared. All they cared about was being with each other. After a few moments together, they broke apart with smiles on their faces.

"I love you Pinkie." Psyke said.

"I love you too Psyke." Pinkie Pie replied.

The duo held each other in a hug and then Psyke flew off into the sky. Pinkie Pie watched him go and she smiled. She liked Psyke and she was happy to be with him. Hopefully one day he would return and the duo could continue their new relationship. Pinkie Pie bounced away happily as she went about her usual day's events.

Grayback and Psyke made their way back to their hideout with grins on their faces. Both of them had found true love and they were happy about it. Psyke noticed Grayback's new appearance and he questioned him about it.

"You fell in love?" Psyke asked incredulously. "I can't believe it."

"I know." Grayback told him as his grin turned into a smirk. "But I bet you did too."

"What no way?" Psyke replied. "I'd never fall in love."

Grayback stared at Psyke for a while until he sighed in defeat. He stared his boss in the eyes and spoke to him.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." he said as he looked at Grayback.

Grayback agreed to this and after a moment, both of them spoke to each other at once.

"Fluttershy." Grayback told Psyke.

"Pinkie Pie." Psyke said at the same time.

A moment of silence passed between the duo until Psyke decided to speak up.

"Never knew you liked animal lovers Boss." Psyke said jokingly.

"Yeah well you're the one dating the energetic pink pony." Grayback told him. "How did that happen?"

"Sorry Boss that's a secret." Psyke told him.

Grayback laughed as the duo made it back to their hideout. They had gotten out of Ponyville with a few hours to spare. There was no way that Shining Armor would be able to track them to this place. The griffon and the alicorn spent the day thinking about their new marefriends. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie meanwhile were thinking about the two thieves all day as well. It just goes to show that love can be found in unexpected places.

**The End!**

**Author's Note: **And so two new romances have blossomed. Isn't it great to see that even ponies that seem evil can have a heart. It goes to show that anypony or griffon could be good if there's someone there to help them find their inner good. In the previous story I said that one of these pairings was slightly scary for me. I was referring to Psyke being paired with Pinkie Pie because putting the sugar loving nutcase (Pinkie Pie) and the fire obsessed psychopath (Psyke) together seemed almost terrifying. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story because I had fun writing this. What's next you might be asking? Well my next story has a bit of risk in it. I think that I'll be taking quite the _gamble _with my next idea. Reviews are appreciated as always. Thanks for reading!


End file.
